


Save the Actor, Save the World?

by Spikedluv



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lee hits on Tony at a bar Tony’s first thought is that Lee’s been possessed.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Actor, Save the World?

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Smoke and Shadows AU. Written for Round 11 of Small Fandoms Fest using the prompt: Blood and Smoke series (Tanya Huff), Tony/Lee, Lee hits on Tony at a company Christmas party (or event of author's choice); Tony thinks he must be possessed again. (Can be AU or fit in with book canon.)
> 
> Written: July 7, 2012

They were at Dewey’s for a celebratory drink after putting the final episode of the first season of Darkest Night to bed. Today had been the last day on set and Amy had decided that after thirteen episodes they all needed a drink, whether they called it a ‘first season in the can’ celebration or not. Mason Reed had turned his nose up and declined when Amy issued the invitation (though no one’s feelings, especially Amy’s, were really hurt by this), and CB grumbled that the season wasn’t over yet for him, but most of the cast and crew had made it.

Including, to Tony’s surprise, Lee Nicholas, Mason’s more pleasant, better looking, and much better of an actor co-star. And Tony’s not-so-secret crush. Surprise had turned to shock when Lee had actually sought Tony out to talk to, and shock to horror when Lee had (there was no other way to interpret Lee’s actions – Tony had wracked his brain for an alternate explanation and found none) _hit on him_.

“Oh my _god_!” Tony said in a loud whisper so that only Lee could hear. “You’re possessed again!”

Lee’s brow furrowed in confusion (or he wanted Tony to believe he was confused) and then the corners of his lips twitched. “Am I?”

“Yes!” Tony hissed triumphantly as Lee moved closer to Tony instead of away.

Lee cocked his head. “What makes you think so?”

“Because you . . . you’re . . . . You know exactly what you’re doing,” Tony said, fighting off a blush as he remembered what had happened the last time Lee had been possessed by a big evil gay shadow lord. Lee didn’t remember, no one that had been possessed remembered the awful experience (except for how some maybe, sort of knew that something wrong had happened even if they couldn’t put their finger on it), but Tony couldn’t forget.

Lee just looked at him. Finally he smiled, but it wasn’t a smile Tony would normally have associated with Lee. “What are you going to do about it?” Lee said as if he was asking Tony if he wanted fries with that.

“I am going to _de_ -possess you!” Tony said resolutely.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to just announce his intentions like that, which would put the _thing_ possessing Lee on alert. And there was also the problem that Tony had no idea _how_ to de-possess Lee because he had no clue what sort of entity was possessing him. And his only experience de-possessing anyone was the shadows, and that had been with the help of someone that knew what they were doing.

But it was _Lee_ – Tony couldn’t just do nothing. Since Arra Pelindrake was no longer on this world (and she hadn’t figured out the mechanics of long distance calling between worlds), Tony was on his own. He’d just have to give himself a quick course on the So You Think You Might Be A Wizard 101 database Arra had left him on her laptop. So far he’d become really good at what he called the Come To Me spell, but not much else. He didn’t think that would work here, but if all else failed he was willing to give it a try. Maybe he could just _call_ the whatever out of Lee.

Lee put some distance between them at that point, which made it a little easier for Tony to breathe. Unfortunately it was only so Lee could arrange himself, all causal sex appeal, against the bar, his elbows on the bar top, showing off his biceps, and pecs, and abs . . . . Tony jerked his eyes back up to Lee’s face before they could go any lower. He was not going to let the demon, or, or whatever distract him with Lee’s (admittedly, really hot) body. Tony once again jerked eyes that had not obeyed the directive to remain above Lee’s neck back up to his face. Where Lee, or the thing inside him, was laughing at Tony.

Not belly laugh laughing, but the corners of his eyes were all crinkled up in a manner that Tony was very familiar with from all the Lee-watching he engaged in when time allowed. Not creepy or stalkery at all. Tony was pulled out of his woolgathering when Lee spoke again.

“Well then,” Lee drawled. “I guess you’d better not let me out of your sight. You wouldn’t want me to do anything . . . bad.”

Tony swallowed hard as he immediately imagined all the bad things he wouldn’t mind Lee doing to him. Lee smiled as if he knew exactly what Tony was thinking. Unfortunately, Tony agreed with that assessment. No matter how distracting Lee was . . . like this (it was getting more difficult for Tony to keep his eyes from wandering), Tony couldn’t let Lee out of his sight. The demon-y-thing could hurt someone, could do something to hurt _Lee_ , and Tony couldn’t allow that to happen.

You know what they say about hell and good intentions? Tony found himself on that road now, had he only known it at the time, and it all started with the best of intentions.

~*~*~*~

Tony took Lee back to his apartment. What else was he going to do? He couldn’t let Lee out of his sight, and that’s where Arra’s laptop was.

“Nice place,” Lee said without the slightest bit of irony as he glanced around Tony’s tiny, flea market furnished, and hadn’t been picked up in a week because he’d been too busy at work apartment.

Now Tony knew something about the thing inside Lee – it clearly came from some hellish dimension where Tony’s apartment would be considered ‘nice’.

“I like the posters.”

And it had good taste in movie posters.

“I like the old black and white movies best,” Tony said, unable to help himself from taking advantage of a kindred spirit. Even if it was evil. While the thing inhabiting Lee perused his posters, Tony pulled out Arra’s laptop and set it up on the kitchen table.

“What are you doing?”

Lee’s voice came from directly behind him and Tony jumped a foot off the floor when he spoke.

“I am going to try and figure out how to de-possess you,” Tony said honestly. He’d already told the – could it be a ghost? – as much, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to repeat it.

“Is that really necessary?” Lee said.

Tony ducked away from the hand Lee had dropped onto his shoulder and was presently stroking down his back.

“Unless you’re willing to leave voluntarily?” Tony suggested.

Instead of answering, Lee pulled out a chair and seated himself in front of the laptop. “What do you need this for?” he asked.

“It, uh, has my notes on it?” Tony said.

“You don’t have this sort of thing memorized?” Lee said dryly.

“Uhm, I’ve never actually done it by myself?”

“Hmm,” Lee said and reached out to power on the computer.

“What are you doing?” Tony said, panicked.

“Helping you,” Lee said, sounding as if Tony should have figured that out by himself.

“You’re going to help me de-possess you from Lee’s body?” Tony said skeptically.

Lee glanced at Tony’s unmade sofa bed. “Unless you’ve got a better idea.”

Tony followed Lee’s gaze and blushed when he realized the implication of his comment. “No,” Tony said, speaking very decisively. He couldn’t help it if there was the tiniest bit of wistfulness in his tone.

Lee stared at the screen when the game of spider solitaire appeared. It wasn’t really solitaire, according to Arra, but Tony hadn’t found any answers hidden in it yet.

“Is this Arra’s laptop?” Lee said.

“Uh . . . how did you know that?”

“Because I’ve seen it before. How did you get it?”

Lee stood and seemed to tower over him even though he wasn’t really that much taller than Tony.

“She gave it to me,” Tony said calmly as he took a step back from Lee, running into the counter in the process. “Before she left.”

“You know where she is?” Lee said.

Tony swallowed hard. Lee was standing _awfully_ close to him, and even if it wasn’t really Lee holding the reins right now, Tony couldn’t help his physical response to having Lee’s body so close to his.

“Sort of?” Tony said. “She returned to her wor–, uh, home . . . land.”

“You have secrets,” Lee mused as he pressed his hand to Tony’s chest to keep him from escaping.

You have no idea, Tony thought.

“I have secrets, too,” Lee went on, sliding his hand down Tony’s chest and over his stomach.

Tony shook his head as if he could stop Lee from touching him like that, even as he moaned softly at the things Lee’s touch was making him feel. He finally managed to grab Lee’s hand and stop it from wandering below his belt.

“No,” Tony said, despite the loud and insistent ‘yes’ coming from his body.

“Why not?” Lee said.

Tony having a death grip on Lee’s hand didn’t stop him from moving closer to Tony and pressing their hips together. Tony groaned and swore as Lee rubbed against him. He clutched at Lee’s shoulder with his free hand, slid it into Lee’s hair as he forgot his own resolve. Lee groaned Tony’s name against his neck and it shocked him out of his fugue-like state. Tony tightened his grip in Lee’s hair and tugged Lee’s face away from his neck.

“No,” Tony said through gritted teeth.

“You want him,” Lee said breathlessly as he continued to grind against Tony despite the grip on his hair.

Tony didn’t bother trying to deny it. “Lee is not here. And I won’t do this to him.” It took all of Tony’s brain power to remember that Lee was _straight_ (despite all current evidence to the contrary), and he’d probably be horrified at what was happening between them now.

“Maybe he won’t remember,” Lee said. “Just like last time. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“No!” Tony said as he tried to squirm away from Lee, but only succeeded in bringing them closer together. “Yes. I don’t know,” he finished plaintively.

“Well, I don’t plan on forgetting,” Lee said. “Or pretending that nothing happened here, if that’s one of your concerns. I also don’t plan on forgetting that you owe me an explanation. Which I am going to get when we’re done.”

Tony froze as ice water ran through his veins because just then Lee had sounded an awful lot like . . . . “Lee?”

Lee took the opportunity of Tony’s shock to free his hand. Instead of placing it where it had been headed before Tony stopped it, Lee cupped Tony’s face in both hands. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Lee said.

“You are?” Tony said breathlessly. He still hadn’t gotten over the fact that this was Lee. Real-Lee, not possessed-Lee.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months,” Lee went on.

“You have?”

Lee nodded, his eyes moving over Tony’s face, coming to rest often upon his lips. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

Tony did. With great embarrassment. Lee had come over to introduce himself Tony’s first day on set, and when Tony had been called back to work by Peter’s voice in his ear he’d backed away, unable to take his eyes off Lee, and promptly tripped over a cable. It wouldn’t have been quite so bad if he hadn’t caught a chair with his pinwheeling arms as he went down and knocked it into a ladder, almost toppling it onto his head, and creating enough of a ruckus to get the attention of everyone on the set at the time, and some people who hadn’t been.

Lee had rushed over to help Tony up, concern on his face, kindness in his voice. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, blushing. “Just injured my pride. And my right butt cheek,” he added sheepishly as he reached back and rubbed the offended area.

Lee’s gaze had followed Tony’s hand, and then his eyes returned to Tony’s face. He smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Tony Foster,” Lee said before walking away. Tony had stared after Lee until Peter bellowed in his ear again.

“I fell!” Tony said now.

“Because you couldn’t take your eyes off me.”

Tony groaned. “I was so embarrassed.”

“I was hard the rest of the day,” Lee admitted.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat. “You were?”

“If you don’t want me to kiss you, you’d better say so now.”

“Not . . . want?” Tony said as if he couldn’t comprehend the concept. Of course he _wanted_. Who in their right mind _wouldn’t_ want to be kissed by Lee Nicholas?

Lee smiled at Tony as if he’d said all that out loud. Crap, maybe he had. Lee slowly lowered his head and brought their lips together. The kiss started out gentle, but it didn’t stay that way. They were both already too worked up.

If Lee had never kissed a guy before it didn’t show. He licked into Tony’s mouth and staked claim to it as if Tony was a heroine in some chick flick of the week. Lee moved his hands to Tony’s hips and dragged them together, forcing Tony to clutch at Lee’s shoulders so his legs didn’t give out and tumble them to the floor. Which would’ve been too much of a full circle moment even for him.

“How comfortable is that bed?” Lee asked when he finally released Tony’s mouth.

Tony found it difficult to speak, though, since Lee’s lips had latched onto his neck. The sofa bed wasn’t the most comfortable bed Tony had ever slept on, but it was a couple steps above sleeping on the floor. If Lee was going to do what Tony hoped he was going to, however, he didn’t think he’d care. Besides, it was probably a rhetorical question. It wasn’t like Lee was going to stop even if Tony told him it was the most uncomfortable bed in the world. He didn’t think.

Tony found his tongue. “You’re not going to stop if I say it’s not at all comfortable, are you?”

“No,” Lee rasped, “but I’m not going to care if we don’t make it over there, either.”

Tony glanced back over. The sofa bed did seem awfully far away. Lee chuckled against Tony’s throat, which sent shivers down his spine.

“We could probably make it,” Tony said, not sounding very convincing even to his own ears.

“Maybe next time,” Lee said as he reached for Tony’s belt. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Tony swore softly when Lee’s fingers brushed against him as he unbuckled the belt and then unfastened the button and zip of Tony’s jeans. This moment was one he’d been dreaming about since he’d laid eyes upon Lee. Tony hadn’t been celibate all those months, pining and waiting for Lee to notice him, because Lee was straight and Tony wasn’t a masochist. But that didn’t mean Tony didn’t think about Lee whenever he was alone with just his hand for company. At least, Tony had believed that Lee was straight (given all the busty blondes he dated), and Lee had given him no indication otherwise until this evening.

Tony grabbed Lee’s hand before he could slide it inside Tony’s jeans. “Wait.” The look Lee gave Tony almost made him say to heck with it, but he couldn’t. “Are you sure?” Tony asked, trying to keep any hint of pleading out of his voice.

Lee smirked. “Still think I’m possessed?”

“No,” Tony said, feeling a little bit foolish about that. “But you do have to admit that this is a little bit . . . sudden and I just don’t want you to, you know.” Hate me. “Have any regrets.”

Lee just looked at Tony for a couple of very long seconds, and then he stepped back. Tony released Lee’s hand and ducked his head, not wanting to see the relief on Lee’s face, that he hadn’t just made a huge mistake with Tony. Tony fumbled with his jeans, doing up the zip and button. He waited to hear the sound of the door to his apartment shutting behind Lee, but that sound never came.

Tony raised his eyes, but Lee was no longer standing in front of him. Which was exactly what Tony had expected, so he wasn’t surprised, though maybe a little bit (or a lot) disappointed. But where had he gone? Tony turned his head and found Lee in the living room, standing next to the sofa bed. He’d removed his own t-shirt and was currently working his jeans down over his hips. Tony’s mouth fell open as he got his first good long look at Lee. Tony had seen Lee change shirts on set, but he’d always been too busy to just _look_.

When Lee was naked he straightened and looked back at Tony, just standing there and letting Tony look his fill. Lee took himself into his hand and stroked, and Tony couldn’t keep his eyes from dropping, from watching Lee pleasure himself.

“I’ve heard this is better with two,” Lee said, and Tony’s eyes jumped back up to his face.

Lee was looking right at him. And there wasn’t a trace of uncertainty in his eyes. When Tony didn’t move fast enough for Lee, he turned and threw the already mussed covers back. Tony got a nice view of Lee’s ass (and other assets) when he crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable. Tony pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this whole thing up. (It hurt, so he wasn’t. Probably.)

Tony’s feet carried him over to the sofa bed where Lee was spread out across the mattress like the tastiest of buffets, one hand slowly stroking himself while the other reached between his legs and cupped his balls. Tony’s mouth watered as he watched a drop of pre-come ooze out the slit at the tip of Lee’s cock, and he moaned when Lee’s thumb smeared the drop over the head.

Tony’s knees hit the metal frame of the bed and he bent them to climb onto the mattress with Lee. He bent his head and took Lee into his mouth, tongue sliding over the head to capture the taste of the pre-come coating it, then delving the tip into the slit to seek out more. Lee moaned Tony’s name and pushed his fingers into Tony’s hair. He tugged gently, urging Tony to take more, and then apologized.

Tony didn’t mind – he liked that Lee had lost some of the control he normally held over himself. Tony lowered his mouth, taking Lee in deeper, relishing the sounds he made when Tony’s lips met the fingers of the hand Lee still had wrapped around himself, when Tony swallowed around him. This was something Tony was good at, and he wanted to give Lee as much pleasure as he could, a small part of Tony worried that this might be the last chance he had to do so.

The sounds Lee made slid over Tony’s skin and curled around his balls. His jeans were getting uncomfortable and he wished he’d taken the time to remove them, or at least had left them unfastened. Despite the ache in his balls, Tony didn’t want this to be over too quickly for Lee. He pulled off until he held just the head on his tongue, and couldn’t resist slanting his gaze towards Lee’s face.

Lee watched Tony through hooded eyes. He looked wrecked and he hadn’t even come yet. The fact that he’d been the one to do that to Lee went straight to Tony’s groin. He moaned around Lee as he slid his mouth back down over him, and that was the last straw for Lee. Tony felt Lee go taut beneath him, the fingers tighten in his hair, and before Lee could get out the warning he pulsed in Tony’s mouth.

Tony swallowed each spurt of come that landed on his tongue, suckling gently to encourage Lee to give up even more, to spill until his balls were empty and aching. Lee whimpered softly, letting Tony know when it was too much, and Tony slowly, reluctantly, released him. Now Lee looked completely wasted. Tony hoped he never forgot the way Lee looked right now.

Lee’s eyelids fluttered open, as if they were too heavy for him. Lee had to lick his lips before he could speak, and even then his voice was rough. “Wanna taste,” Lee said as he gave Tony’s hair another tug and pulling him up Lee’s body.

Tony groaned at the notion that Lee wanted to kiss him now, wanted to lick the taste of himself out of Tony’s mouth. It was fucking hot. Tony reached for himself as Lee’s tongue swept into his mouth. He squeezed himself through the denim, then fumbled with button and zip. Tony couldn’t help a sigh when he was finally released from the confines of his jeans. Before he could touch himself, though, Lee batted his hand away and took Tony in a firm grip that made lights dance behind his eyes.

Tony bit Lee’s lips as he thrust into Lee’s hand. When he’d thought that Lee was leaving Tony had pretty much lost interest, but that had changed when he’d watched Lee undress, watched him crawl onto Tony’s bed and touch himself. Everything that happened after that had only served to ramp up his arousal. There had been no slow build to the heat burning through him – the flame had gone from doused to conflagration and now Tony needed to come so badly he could cry.

Tony’s only consolation was that Lee wasn’t teasing him. It appeared that Lee wanted Tony to come nearly as much as Tony did. His strokes were sure, his grip just the right amount of tight, and his thumb . . . . Fuck! Tony’s back arched as Lee’s thumb worked magic on the head of his dick. Lee had been forced to release Tony’s lips, so he closed his teeth on Tony’s neck instead. He did that thing with his thumb again and Tony lost it, gritting out Lee’s name as he spurted all over Lee’s fingers, spilling onto Lee’s belly.

When there was nothing left Tony managed to fall to the side so he didn’t crush Lee beneath his weight. Eventually he was able to open his eyes. The sight that greeted him was Lee running his fingers through Tony’s come, smearing it over his skin. Tony’s lizard brain liked the idea of marking Lee with his release, and even more, the fact that Lee was marking himself. Tony reached out for Lee’s hand and brought it to his lips. He took one of Lee’s fingers into his mouth and suckled it clean. The second finger he placed to Lee’s lips.

Tony’s cock jumped when Lee stuck his tongue out and licked the length of his own finger, lapping up Tony’s come. Lee licked clean the rest of his fingers and then rolled onto Tony (with no care for whether he squished Tony, not that Tony cared either at this point) and shared that taste with him until all Tony could taste was _them_.

“What happens now?” Tony said when the kissing had gentled and turned to light pecks. He played with Lee’s fingers – the ones that had been dipped in Tony’s come and cleaned off by the two of them.

Lee tugged Tony’s hair – somehow he’d retained his grip through kissing, jerking Tony off, and more kissing. Tony raised his eyes to Lee’s, which were filled with a mixture of amusement and resignation. “Are you still worried that I don’t want this, or that I’m possessed? Either way, I think the answer’s the same.”

“What’s that?” Tony said, willing to play along since the alternative was Lee leaving.

“You’re going to have to keep me here and ‘de-possess’ me some more until you think it took.”

Tony smiled at the too earnest expression on Lee’s face (and he couldn’t deny the interest his body took in the suggestion), but he shook his head. Before he could voice his doubts, though, Lee squeezed Tony’s reawakening cock.

“This time I think you need to be naked, too.”

Tony worried his bottom lip and tried to come up with a reason why Lee’s logic was flawed. He couldn’t. Then again, he wasn’t sure he’d given the task his very best effort. This whole thing could backfire spectacularly, yet Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. It probably had something to do with the fact that Lee hadn’t released his dick, or the way Lee still had that just fucked look about him.

Lee appeared to want this (a lot, Tony amended when he noticed that Lee’s cock was also taking renewed interest in the proceedings), so he didn’t need to worry that Lee would freak out the next morning until, well, until the next morning. And on the slim chance that Lee _was_ still possessed, Tony really couldn’t let him out of his sight. If the only way to keep Lee there was to allow him to have his way with Tony’s body, then Tony would have to make that sacrifice.

To save the world, of course, because that’s apparently what Tony did now.

Tony heaved a martyred sigh. “Alright,” he said. “But don’t try anything, you know, evil, because I know spells. Well, one spell.”

Lee raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. “Tell me more about this spell.”

Tony _reached_ for the bottle of slick that had fallen beneath the sofa bed and showed him, instead.

The End


End file.
